


Merlin & Morgana's new friendship

by ticketyboo00



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Episode: s04e05 His Father's Son, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketyboo00/pseuds/ticketyboo00
Summary: “Right,” Gwen lifted a hand to rub her temples, but resisted the urge, “so Merlin is not lost, or dead, but working for Morgana without his memories. Arthur and the knights tried to kidnap him back, and are currently locked up in the dungeons. Am I missing anything?”A look passed between Merlin and Morgana.“No, Gwen, I think you summed it up nicely,” Morgana said.Not your average amnesia fic
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was glad to be out of the castle. The burdens of being king were oppressive, so the guise of a hunting trip let him escape from it all. Merlin walked beside him, humming an absolutely awful tune. 

“Merlin, must you continue that horrible noise? You’re scaring away the game,” Arthur said. 

Merlin glanced up, “I’m quite sorry for your lack of hearing, sire, you see, my tunes aren’t horrible, they’re actually quite sophistic-“ Merlin cut out, “that’s quite a steep cliff isn’t it?”

The cliff in question was sheer, dropping into a swift moving river. Merlin hadn’t been to this particular part of the forest before, and wondered how he had missed it. 

Arthur snorted, “Best stay back from it Merlin, don’t want you tumbling over the edge, clumsy feet and all.”

Merlin grinned back, “Can’t have you replacing me, everyone knows you can’t dress yourself.”

“That’s quite rude, Merlin,” Arthur shot back. 

Merlin crept closer to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, the ground gave out from under him, and the earth slid down the cliff face. 

“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted in pure desperation, running closer to see his servants body disappear into the river. Arthur prayed to whatever gods were listening that the river broke Merlin’s fall. He spotted a tree that grew on the cliff face downstream. If he could climb down it fast enough, he could save Merlin from the river. Arthur took off like an arrow out of a bow, faster than he had ever run in his life. 

He reached the tree in record time, not caring if the branches tore at his hands. He had to get to Merlin. Merlin. 

Level with the river, Arthur prayed Merlin hadn’t swept past him yet. Then he spotted it, a ridiculous red neckerchief, attached to an equal ridiculous, unconscious manservant. 

Arthur didn’t even think, just jumped in after his servant. The river was moving swiftly, but he got one arm around Merlin’s waist. The other man was surprisingly heavy for his thin frame, Arthur grunted from the effort of keeping both of them afloat. 

“Come on Merlin, a little help,” Arthur spluttered, but was secretly grateful Merlin was unconscious. Panicked, drowning men have taken many would-be rescuers down with them. 

Arthur slowly paddled them over to a rocky beach. The shallow incline made it easy to drag Merlin’s body ashore. 

Arthur swore. Now what?

They didn’t have any horses, and nobody was expecting them in Camelot until later. Arthur would just have to wait until Merlin woke, and was well enough to walk back home. But when would that be? 

Merlin shivered, presumably from the cold river. Arthur decided they needed a fire. Both their clothes were sodden, and though it wasn’t too cold out, it would be, come nightfall. Arthur hopes Merlin would wake before then. 

The shallow beach extended to rolling hills, the cliff not as steep on this side of the banks. Arthur was grateful for it, though he wondered how they would cross it to get back to Camelot. There must be a bridge somewhere, right?

An indefinite amount of time later, Arthur had an armful of firewood. He brought it back to where Merlin lay in their impromptu camp. He started the fire after many unsuccessful tries. How did Merlin always get it lit so fast? 

The fire started to roar, and Merlin shivered again. Arthur stripped Merlin’s jacket off, ( it was just making him colder) and placed it under his head. Merlin looked marginally more peaceful that way, but at least he was breathing. He must have just hit his head on the way down. A brief inspection showed that there was a nasty gash on the back of his head, but no other injuries. It was incredibly lucky Merlin hadn’t died, not to mention no broken bones! 

Noon came and went, and Arthur got more concerned as Merlin didn’t wake. Just as he was about to rise to get more firewood, Merlin stirred. 

“Merlin? Merlin are you awake?”

Merlin sat up slowly, blinking in confusion, “Where am I?” he asked.

“We’re on the banks of the river. Ground collapsed underneath you and you fell in. Looks like you hit your head, but I don’t think it’s serious.”

Merlin stared owlishly at him, “Good to know, but I meant more in a, where am I, who the hell are you kind of way.”

“Merlin, are you blind? It’s me, Arthur. Don’t tell me you’re that thick.”

“I don’t know any Arthur’s. Why am I here? Where’s my mum? Where’s Will?”

Arthur almost choked. Will, Merlin’s childhood friend, had died years ago. Hunith died just a few months before. 

“Merlin, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was with Will, we were gathering berries in the woods. It was right before harvest, oh-“ Merlin looked around. It was most definitely spring if the raging river and the flowers were any indication. He had definitely lost some time. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said softly, “that was years ago.”

Merlin shook his head, “No,no it can’t have been. A couple months at most. You’re lying.”

“Merlin I’m so sorry,” Arthur said. What a horrible thing to hear upon waking, “Hunith, your mother, she died a couple months back. It was an accident. The roof caved in on her.”

Merlin shook his head more vigorously, “No,no, you’re lying.”

“Can you stand? We need to get you to the physician,” Arthur held out his hand for Merlin to stand up, and Merlin grasped it.

He didn’t wobble much, and looked to be in control of his senses. 

Arthur swung an arm around Merlin anyways, to catch him in case he fell, “Let’s get you back to Camelot.”

Merlin’s reaction was immediate, and instantly guarded, “Camelot? Why the hell do you want me in Camelot?”

Arthur stared, “It’s our home, Merlin. You live there.”

Merlin glanced at the sword at his side and gasped, “You’re a knight of Camelot. No wonder you’re trying to take me. I won’t let you, just let me go.” Merlin pushed Arthur off, and backed away from him. 

Arthur was instantly confused, and moved closer. Merlin backed up more, so Arthur stopped. 

“Merlin, Camelot’s your home. You’ve lived there for years.”

Merlin snorted, “Camelot’s no home of mine. The king tried to kill my father, and when that wasn’t enough, he hunted him down like an animal. It wasn’t enough that he stripped him of his title, but he chased him all the way to Essitir. I grew up without a father because of Camelot. I certainly do not live there.”

What? Merlin had never told him any of this! He just stared, open mouthed at his servant, who stared back with hatred and more than a little panic. 

“So whatever you’re planning by taking me to Camelot, I want no part in it,” and Merlin took off running into the woods. 

“Wait! Merlin, wait!” Arthur chased after him. 

“Stay away from me!” Merlin shouted, voice full of panic and fear.

Gods, were the things Merlin said about his father true? Why had he never told him? 

Merlin bounded through the trees, recent head injuries having no impact on his speed. 

Arthur cursed as he tripped over a stray vine. He got up, Merlin increasing the distance between them. He was still visible, so Arthur continued running and shouting after him. It probably wasn’t wise with bandits around, but he couldn’t let Merlin get away. 

Arthur crashed into his third tree branch that was suddenly in his way, and realized he couldn’t see Merlin anymore. Merlin had taken off in the direct opposite direction of Camelot, whether he knew it or not. The terrain was no good for tracking, even for someone as experienced as Arthur. 

Gods. He lost Merlin. Saved his life then lost him. He couldn’t continue searching for him, not when Merlin would run at the first opportunity. His best move would be to return to Camelot, rally his knights, and talk to Gauis about Merlin’s father. 

He sighed in defeat, then turned around to head to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets a woman in the woods

Merlin crouched in the tree above the Camelot knight. Arthur? Was that his name?

Luckily his trick worked, throwing branches into his face so he wouldn’t see Merlin scurry up the tree. 

The knight sighed in defeat, and turned around, presumably to go back to his wretched kingdom. Merlin’s mother often threatened to send him to Camelot, but Merlin never thought she was serious! 

Merlin’s chest tightened, both from his efforts to stop breathing to avoid being overheard, and from pain at the thought of his mother. Dead. If Merlin had to hazard a guess, he’d say Will was too. 

He had no home. Just outdated memories, and a new enemy. 

Camelot. 

Camelot took his father from him, and would kill him for his magic. He’d never been, never seen that the people there were the same as any other place, just trying to live their lives.

All Merlin could do now was pick a direction and start walking. 

So that’s what he did. 

Dusk was falling as Merlin ran into his first person. A woman with raggedy black hair and a torn dress. 

She hissed, “Merlin,” and magic seized him. He couldn’t move, but he could definitely talk. 

“Please I just hit my head really hard, I can’t remember anything from the last couple of years and I’m really sorry if I offended you somehow but I really don’t know who you are so could you please let me go?” He asked. 

The woman tilted her head, “You’re lying. You just want to escape with your life.”

“No I swear. I think a Camelot knight kidnapped me or something and I woke up and it’s spring not fall and he’s telling me I have to go back to Camelot like I would ever go there.” Merlin rambled.

Now the woman looked interested, “This knight. What did he look like? You truly don’t remember anything?”

Merlin knew an opportunity when he saw one, “he had blond hair, he was wearing armour. Sword at his side, a really nasty one. About as tall as me.”

The woman swore, “Arthur.” 

“Yea I think so. Maybe Arnold? But you sound very sure of yourself so why don’t you go after him and leave me, hm?”

Her face took on an indecipherable expression, “I can’t. I can’t risk you running back to Camelot. Besides, you may be lying about your memory loss, Merlin.”

“Check then!” Merlin said, “you appear to be a talented sorceress. The last things I remember are this conversation, waking up by the river, and preparing for harvest with my friend Will.”

The woman muttered something, and Merlin felt a tendril of magic touch his mind. It didn’t feel invasive, but Merlin could tell his memories were being rooted through. 

The woman looked shocked, “Looks like you’re telling the truth, Merlin. You truly don’t remember anything.”

Merlin nodded vigorously. He was starting to cramp from being held by magic, “I don’t. Could you please let me go?”

The woman tilted her head, “And where would you go?”

Merlin’s eyes went wide, “I don’t- I don’t know. I don’t have a home. The knight told me I lived in Camelot but I don’t believe him.”

“Why not?”

“My father was a lord on Uther’s court. Uther tried to kill him when he banished magic. My father escaped, but Uther still hunted him all the way to Essitir. Uther is the reason I grew up without a father. I would never live in Camelot while that tyrant reigned.”

“Then you and I are alike in that way.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Uther was my father,” but the woman’s face took on a twisted sneer, “but never recognized me. I grew up without a father, not knowing the bastard just wouldn’t acknowledge me.”

“You’re a Princess?”

The woman smiled, “Yes, I suppose I am. But no one recognizes that. I think you’re the first person who has, Merlin.”

“I’m sorry, I just realized I don’t know your name, Your Highness.”

The woman smiled, teeth peeled back in a feral grin, “It’s Morgana. Morgana Pendragon.”

“Pleased to meet you, Morgana. You’re the only person who’s made sense since I woke up. I can’t argue for any actions me-of-the-past made, but can we agree to a reluctant truce?”

The magical bonds loosened on Merlin’s body, and he rubbed his arms gratefully. 

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you come stay with me? You don’t have a home, and I don’t mind sharing.”

Merlin smiled at her, “I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

Morgana replied, “It’s no problem, Merlin. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my fic and Morgana's character is mine to control


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur returned to Camelot, minus one servant, soaking wet, and utterly confused. He headed immediately to Gauis’s chambers, hoping Merlin would miraculously be in there. 

He opened the door, no such luck. Just Gauis grinding herbs at his workstation.

“Ah, sire, you’re back. Where’s Merlin?” Gauis’s face grew extremely concerned. 

“It’s a long story, Gauis.”

By the end of Arthur’s tale, the old man’s face was deathly pale. 

“So he doesn’t remember Camelot at all? He had no idea who you were?”

“None. Gauis, he was so angry when I said he lived in Camelot. He said Camelot was the reason he grew up without a father, but that doesn’t make any sense, he grew up in Essitir.”

“I’m afraid it’s not my place to say. But if Merlin doesn’t remember what keeps him in Camelot, I very much doubt we will ever see him again.”

Arthur’s heart dropped out, “What? Why?”

“I cannot say. He may have read your suggestion to return to Camelot as a threat. He will not willingly return here, not without his memories.”

A threat? Arthur thought, why would Merlin view Camelot as a threat?

“But he will get his memories back, right Gauis?”

Gauis looked pained, “If memories are taken by physical injury, not magic, there’s no telling when he’ll get them back. It may be soon, it may be in a couple years. It may be never.”

“Never?” Arthur’s hands curled into a fist, “He will just never remember Camelot?”

“I don’t know, sire.” The words were choked, almost with tears. Merlin was like a son to Gauis. Merlin not remembering must have been a huge blow. 

“I’ll organize patrols, scout the area. Merlin will turn up at some point, he has to.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry gauis, your son doesn't remember you :/


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Morgana walked through the woods, Merlin pestering Morgana with questions.

“When did we meet?”

“Shortly after you moved to Camelot. You were friends with my maidservant, Guinevere.”

“Guinevere,” the name was unfamiliar, “So did I live in Camelot?” 

Morgana nodded, “Why? I mean, my mum always threatened to send me there, but I never thought she actually would.”

“Threatened to?” The question hung in the air.

“Yea, if I didn’t get my magic under control, she’d send me to my uncle who lives in Camelot. She said he could help me.”

Morgana whirled, eyes alight with anger, “You have magic??” She screeched.

Merlin backed away, hands up in a placating gesture, “Yes, but so do you so don’t you dare think about reporting me.” His face was full of fear.

Morgana’s face softened marginally, but her voice was still full of anger, “How long.”

“What?”

“How long have you had magic?”

“I was-I was born with it. My mum told me never to tell anyone so please don’t make me regret telling you because apparently you didn’t know.”

Morgana's expression twisted with pain, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“What?”

“When I discovered I had magic, I told you. We were friends. And you didn’t help me.”

“I didn’t? Merlin sounded stricken, “Why not?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Morgana shouted, “I was all alone in a castle that hated what I was and I couldn’t control it! I was alone!”

“I’m so sorry,” Merlin said, “but that Merlin, the one who didn’t help you, he’s gone. I don’t know why he didn’t, but I’m here now. I know what it’s like to be different, to have to hide your gifts. It’s a burden, and something as beautiful as magic shouldn’t be.

“I don’t have a lot of control over my magic, it just-it just comes out when I’m emotional. But maybe you could teach me? Then neither of us would have to be alone anymore.”

Morgana looked contemplative. “Before that, Merlin, you were always a good friend to me. I’d like that, if we could be friends again.”

“You’re not angry?”

“I was. Not anymore. You’re right, you are a different person now. I can’t be angry for something you don't remember doing.”

Merlin laughed, “Thank you. I’m lacking friends at the moment, and you’ve been very kind to me. The knight in the woods told me my mother was dead.”

Morgana looked at him sharply, “Hunith?”

“Yes! Did you know her?”

“I did. I’m sorry to hear she has passed. She was a good woman. We met when Ealdor was invaded by bandits, and Hunith came to Camelot for aid.

“Uther wouldn’t send any, of course, but we wanted to help your mother.”

“We?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur, Guienevere and I.

“We took some weapons and trained the villagers to fight back. We killed the bandits, but your friend, Will, died.”

Merlin looked sad, but grateful,“Thank you. I don’t remember it, but I’m sure the villagers do. I miss Will. The last thing I remember was his smile, but I think I knew, in my bones, that he was gone.”

Morgana touched his shoulder hesitantly, “I’m sorry, Merlin.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin blinked back his tears, “I’m just glad you found me, and that stupid knight didn’t take me to Camelot.”

“Speaking of that, this is my home,” Morgana made a gesture with a hand at an empty clearing.

“There’s nothing- hang on. There’s a lot of magic here. Did you hide it?”

Morgana nodded, and whispered some words in the language of the Old Religion.

Suddenly, a huge black tower stood in front of them. It simply vibrated with magical energy. A black tower against a twilight sky, something out of a fairy tale.

“It’s beautiful,” Merlin breathed.

Morgana looked at him, “that’s not normally people’s reactions to my home.”

“Why not? It is! It’s magical and magnificent.”

Morgana smiled at him, “Thank you, Merlin. I made it myself. Now, let’s get you inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would Merlin be that open with his secret? yes, my evidence is Freya. he sees a pretty girl with magic and immediately shows her his magic.


	5. Chapter 5

On the morning of Merlin’s third week with Morgana, he no longer thought his life was strange. Things fell into a routine. He woke up, and made breakfast for himself and Morgana. They talked about various things, the weather, books, magic, strange dreams, Merlin's past life, and Camelot.

Then Merlin would spend the rest of the morning doing chores. He grew up on a farm, so most of it came easily to him. He worked a small garden, tended to a few chickens and pigs, and cleaned the towers. With magic, the chores didn’t take nearly as long as they should have. The sheer volume of things to be done would take an army of servants, but Merlin was always done in time for lunch and his afternoon magic lesson.

As he was finishing his work in the garden, Morgana came out. 

“Beautiful day isn’t it?” He said. Morgana was squinting at the sky.

“Hmm? Oh yes, I suppose it is.” The sun was shining, and the birds were happily chirping. 

“What are you looking at?” Merlin asked. Morgana didn’t waver from staring at the sky.

“An old friend is dropping by.”

Merlin left that statement at that. Morgana always told him information when he needed to hear it. 

Suddenly, Merlin heard the flapping of wings. A far off bird drew closer, getting bigger as it approached. It was white as snow, and….scaly?

It wasn’t a bird at all. Merlin gasped as a young dragon landed in front of them. 

The dragon turned, then spoke to the human’s minds, “Merlin?”

“I-“ Merlin grabbed his head, a bolt of pain shooting through, “I remember you.”

“Merlin?” Morgana repeated the dragon's question . 

“Aithusa, I remember you. I hatched you.”

Aithusa nodded her head. Morgana looked scared. “You remember? How much do you remember?”

“There was a man… he had a key...and I don’t know how to explain, Morgana. Just look,” Merlin made a gesture, and an illusion took shape. 

It was vivid, and would be convincingly real if not for the fact that it didn’t match the outdoor surroundings at all. It was flashes of images, a man sneaking to Camelot, a journey through the woods, a group of unconscious knights, a falling building. 

One of the unconscious knights was the man by the river. 

It paused on an image of Merlin, on his back, snarling, “I am the last Dragonlord.”

An egg in the woods, and a baby Aithusa crawling out.

The images faded. 

“You’re a Dragonlord.”

Merlin nodded, surprised, “I guess I am.”

He turned to Morgana, “And you’ve been taking care of Aithusa?”

“I have. She found me when she was very young. My only real friend, other than you. She’s been invaluable.”

“Thank you for taking care of her. I guess along with being a bad friend, I was a careless Dragonlord,” Merlin scratched Aithusa’s head, “Why doesn’t she speak?”

Morgana’s face twisted in anger, “Some time ago, Aithusa and I were captured by Sarrum of Amata. He hated magic, even more than Uther. For two years, he locked us down in a pit. It had no sunlight, no fresh air. Aithusa grew too big for the pit. I imagine that damaged her quite severely. 

“This Sarrum, is he dead?”

Morgana frowned, “No, not yet.”

“Where is he? I’ll kill him myself.”

“My my, Merlin. You do have a taste for violence.”

“Not unnecessary violence, just when people hurt those I love. You’re my friend, Morgana, and Aithusa is basically my ward. Of course I want to protect you.”

Morgana flinched at some long ago memory. She had to remember that this Merlin was not the same Merlin that held her after he poisoned her. 

“It won’t do any good. I need allies if I am to retake Camelot’s throne. It won’t do any good to needlessly antagonize anyone.”

“But he hurt you. He deserves to pay.”

“I understand, believe me Merlin, I understand. Maybe someday we will hunt him down like an animal, like he deserves.”

Merlin sighed, “that makes sense, I suppose. But I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” she switched topics, “But I have a meeting today, with Lord Agravaine. He works for me, as a spy in Camelot’s court. I want you to be there with me.”

“I’d be honored, Morgana.”

Merlin and Morgana walked back inside, and Merlin made lunch. As soon as he set it on the table, a man strode in. 

“Agravaine.” Morgana said coldly, “What news do you bring?”

The man, Agravaine, presumably, stared open mouthed at Merlin.

“Merlin?” He turned to Morgana, “how do you have him here? The king is so distressed, looking for the boy!”

Merlin shot him an uncomfortable look, “Sorry, I hit my head really hard a couple weeks back. I don’t remember anything. Do we know each other?”

“Know each other?” Agravaine laughed, “you hated me. A serving boy, the only one to figure out that I’m a traitor to Camelot.”

Merlin shrugged, “It’s not really being a traitor if you’re working for a person who wants to free people, right? Someone who wants to bring peace and magic to the land?”

Agravaine was clearly in awe, “Morgana, how did you manage this? Is it the Fomorroh?”

“No, Agravaine,” Morgana spat. “Merlin really did lose his memories. I found him in the woods, we discovered we had a lot in common. He’s been staying with me ever since.”

Morgana directed the men to sit down, and they did, one on either side of her.

“Well, my lady, I’m afraid my news is a bit redundant. I was going to tell you that Merlin had gone missing after a trip out with Arthur. Many of the knights are looking for him.”

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, “is that the knight by the riverside? The one who tried to take me to Camelot?”

Morgana simply nodded. 

“The citadel is distraught. Apparently Merlin was quite popular with the knights as well as the servants.

“But now that you’re here… my lady, there are simply too many options. You must use this opportunity somehow, use it to your advantage.”

Merlin didn’t like his tone one bit. Who did he think he was, bossing Morgana around like that?

“She doesn’t have to do anything, Agravaine.”

Morgana looked faintly amused at that. 

“We will find a way to spin this situation to our advantage, Agravaine. For now, tell us other news of Camelot.”

They ate lunch to the tone of Agravaines endless droning. Morgana’s ally he may be, Merlin still didn’t like him. The gist of it was that Arthur (who was apparently king now. Uther was dead) was devastated over losing Merlin. Search parties had been stopped after the second week with no sign of him. 

Agravaine bragged excessively over his success at getting Arthur into a war with Queen Annis. 

“She told him he must pay for his crime against her kingdom. Arthur has shown great weakness. Camelot is at war with Carleon.”

Morgana did look interested at that, “I shall seek out this Queen Annis. This is an opportunity worth investigating.”

Morgana stood, “Thank you, Agravaine. You should return to Camelot before your absence is noticed.”

Agravaine bowed, and left the tower. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Merlin turned to Morgana, “Gods, he’s full of himself isn’t he?”

Morgana laughed, “You have no idea. I just have to put up with it.”

“Agravaine sounds an awful lot like aggravating, and I think it suits him nicely. He is Lord Aggravating talking about his accomplishments, telling you what you have to do. What a pompous arse.”

She smiled, “we all have to make sacrifices, Merlin. And listening to Lord Aggravating is one of them. He’s my only ally inside Camelot.”

“Your only ally?”

A grimace, “It’s unfortunate. Not many people want to work with me, I have a ….. bad reputation within Camelot.”

Merlin blinked, “That is unfortunate. He’s awful.” 

Morgana hummed, “True, but for now, I need to go to Carleon.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Merlin, it won’t be safe. You can’t come.”

“I know it’s not safe. I’m going to protect you. You’ve taught me enough battle magic that I could be helpful. I’ll watch your back.”

Morgana was touched. She had spent so long going into enemy kingdoms alone, forced to watch her mouth and her back to forge alliances. Now Merlin was offering her help, to ease the burden a little more. 

“Fine. You can come. But let me do the talking, you just stand guard. Whatever you do, don’t let anyone from Camelot see you, understood?” 

Merlin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the timeline with aithusa and morgana's capture make sense? no. do i care? also no.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard being king. 

Three weeks ago, his manservant, his best friend, lost his memories, said he hated his kingdom, and ran off into the woods. Frantic search parties had revealed nothing, it was like he disappeared. 

Now, he had just killed the king of Carleon in cold blood, and Queen Annis had declared war. 

Lord Agravaine told him he was doing the right thing, but it didn’t feel like it. He wished Merlin was with him, chattering on endlessly to distract him from his thoughts. 

Arthur had never felt the burden of kingship so keenly. His father was right, being king was lonely business. He could talk to Guinevere, but it wasn’t just the same. He didn’t want her to be a replacement for Merlin. 

He couldn’t believe Merlin was gone. Gone, because he couldn’t stand the sight of Arthur! Nothing made sense, but Gauis wouldn’t talk about it. 

He should check in on Gaius, see how the physician was coping with the loss of his ward. The man would be busy soon, with the wounded from the war. 

War. Gods, they were at war. It was inevitable, after what Carleon had done, raiding inside Camelot, but Arthur wished there was some way to prevent it. 

Wait, maybe he could. 

War was declared because of a personal injury, right? So Arthur could potentially claim the right to trial by combat?

Arthur smiled for the first time since losing Merlin. That’s exactly what he’d do.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin knocked on Morgana’s door, “My lady? When are we leaving?”

Morgana opened the door, mouth opened to respond before Merlin interrupted. 

“I hate to say it, Morgana, but you can’t go to Carleon like that.”

“Why?” Morgana stared at him, “what’s wrong?”

Merlin made a face, “It’s your hair. Very unqueenly. Can’t face another queen like that, she’ll reject you on sight.”

Morgana reached up a hand to touch her ratty hair, then replied in a joking tone, “Careful, Merlin. I could have you hanged for that!”

“I always help- I mean I used to help my mum with her hair. I could de-tangle it and brush it if you want.”

Morgana hesitated, then said, “Could you? I never learned to do my own hair. I always had a servant do it, or my sister.”

Merlin gestured for her to sit down. She perched on a stool by her vanity, clearly uncomfortable. Merlin murmured a spell, and a hairbrush appeared in his hands. 

He started brushing from the bottom, gently taking out each tangle. 

Morgana kept talking, “My maidservant, Guinevere, always brushed my hair in the mornings. She was my friend, your first friend in Camelot, too.” 

Merlin nodded, “You’ve mentioned her.” He could tell that Morgana just needed to talk, soothed by the easy motions of the hairbrush. 

“I always treasured those moments, when it was just the two of us. But when I… left Camelot, she didn’t come after me. My sister used to do my hair, but not very often.”

“What happened to her?”

“She… died. She helped me take my throne but something injured her. Her name was Morgause. She was dying, and told me to sacrifice her for a ritual. I didn’t want to but she insisted. No one has done my hair since. I haven’t trusted anyone enough.”

Morgana’s breathing became heavier, more strained. 

“Morgana, that wasn’t your fault. Morgause was already dying. It sounds like there was nothing you could have done.”

Morgana looked at Merlin’s reflection in the mirror. “You’re right, Merlin. But I still miss her.”

“Of course you do. She was your sister, your confidant.” 

Merlin was done, Morgana’s hair was silky smooth and tangle free. Morgana ran a hand through it.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Now you look every inch the queen I know you are.”

Morgana stood, and raised her chin, “Let’s go to Carleon.”

“To Carleon,” Merlin echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's hair in the later seasons makes me sad


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin stood behind Morgana as she consulted with Queen Annis in her war tent. 

“Arthur Pendragon came to me last night,” Annis said. 

“What did he want?” Morgana asked.

“He asked for the right to trial by combat, offering himself as his champion. He apologized for his actions, but I can’t understand his motive. Is it a trick? A game?”

“I grew up with Arthur, and his ego is the size of his castle. I doubt this is a trick, Arthur is the type of person to offer himself up to save his men.”

Annis hummed thoughtfully. “And are you the type of person to do the same, Morgana?”

Morgana shot a look over her shoulder, at Merlin, who was standing behind her, silently. 

“Without hesitation.”

“This shall make our goal easier, then. I will send a knight into this duel. You will make sure he loses. The half of his kingdom Arthur promised me shall go to you, for I have no need for more land. I think you will make a fair and just Queen, Morgana. I hope we will continue our alliance.”

“Thank you, Annis. I shall prove myself worthy of this honor.”

Morgana excused herself, and Merlin followed. 

...

The morning of the duel dawned, and Merlin was prattling on to Morgana.

“It’s a really stupid system that decides who rules what by swinging a bunch of swords around. What if you’re the better ruler because you don’t spend so much time learning swordplay? Honestly, while I admire Arthur’s commitment to saving his men, it’d just be easier if we could skip this nonsense altogether-“

“Merlin?” Morgana said sweetly.

“Yea?”

“Stop talking. I need to concentrate.”

Merlin didn’t stop talking, but lowered his voice so as to not disturb her. He didn’t feel bad about cheating in this contest, because Arthur had killed a man in cold blood. That proved he wasn’t fit to be king, no matter how brave he was. If Merlin and Morgana could bring anybody under a better ruler, it was worth it. 

Later, Merlin and Morgana stood on a cliff face, watching the two competitors circle each other. At first, Morgana had wanted to go for a direct assault. 

( “I’ll make his sword as heavy as a thousand ages.”

“Wouldn’t that be really noticeable? Isn’t it easier to have him make a bunch of small mistakes? Someone’s bound to notice he can’t pick up his sword, especially if they see you here, Morgana.”

“Good point. I suppose that’s why I keep you around Merlin. Small mistakes it is.”)

But Merlin convinced her to just make Arthur a worse swordsman. 

And it worked. Annis’s champion had disarmed Arthur, his back in the dirt, sword at his throat. The champion offered him mercy, just as Merlin had instructed. It wouldn’t do to have the knights of Camelot resenting them. 

“I offer you peace, Pendragon. Peace between our kingdoms,” the champion said. 

Arthur nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled up by the other man. A score of cheers went up from the men of Carleon. 

“You did it, Morgana! You did it!” Merlin crowed. 

Morgana whipped her head around to make sure no one had heard. No one had, so she smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose I did. First step to liberating Camelot is complete.”

Annis approached them, “Thank you, Lady Morgana. You’ve helped me avenge my husband. I hope you will rule your territory justly.”

“With you as my ally, and I hope, friend, I am sure I will not go astray, Queen Annis.”

Annis nodded, “Allies, then. I have a meeting with the king of Camelot in my war tent. Will you join me?”

“I’d be honored to.”

Annis left the two sorcerers. 

“Merlin, it’s best that you don’t come with me to this meeting.”

“What? Why not?” Merlin looked alarmed. 

“Arthur would recognize you, and accuse me of things I don’t really have time for. You understand that, right?”

“What on earth would he accuse you of? Friendship? Trust? I need to be there, to protect you.”

“He’d probably say something nasty like I stole you away in the dead of night or enchanted you.”

Merlin scoffed. 

“Just promise me you’ll stay out of the way, Merlin.”

Merlin threw his hands in the air, “Fine! I’ll stay away. But don’t think I won’t come running if you’re in danger.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” And with that, Morgana walked towards Annis’s war tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was filled with guilt. He had gambled with his kingdom and lost, just by his own arrogance. He had been sure he could defeat any foe sent his way. That wasn’t true, apparently. One slippery rock and an ill timed step, and half his kingdom forfeited to Carleon. 

Leon said they could have won the battle, but because of his inability to deal with the fallout, Arthur had refused. Now he would have to pay. 

Arthur stepped into the war tent, and was struck dumb by the other figure in the tent. 

Morgana. 

She looked different than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was neater, brushed and styled. She almost seemed lighter, buoyed up by the confidence she always wore. 

“What are you doing here, Morgana,” Arthur snarled. 

“Patience, young king. Morgana is my trusted ally. It would not do for you to go around insulting her,” Annis said. 

Arthur swallowed his pride. He did that a lot lately. 

“You must excuse Arthur, Annis. I am sure he is surprised to see me.”

Arthur reigned in surprise. Morgana, defending him? 

Annis hummed, then continued, “You gambled and lost half your kingdom, Arthur. Carleon has no need for more lands, and I have no heir to rule over them.”

Arthur felt hope rising in his chest, surely she wasn’t granting his lands back to him? 

“So I have decided to allow your sister, Morgana Pendragon, to rule them. Seeing as she is a member of Camelot’s royal family but does not have any other commitments, it is only fitting.”

No, no, no. Morgana taking over his kingdom. He was losing. 

The witch smiled at him, “It would be an honor to rule over the lands.”

Annis kept talking, “She will be a Lady of her own right, beholden to neither you nor me. Now, which half are you ceding, Arthur?”

Arthur couldn’t believe this was happening. He wasn’t just losing to Carleon, but also condemning his people to Morgana’s rule. 

A map was spread out on the table before him. A map of Camelot. Which people was he willing to lose? Who deserved to die?

Arthur felt ill. 

“May I make a suggestion?” Morgana interrupted, “I know Camelot quite well. This half,” Morgana pointed, “Is almost self sustained. None of their grain goes to the citadel. It would be an easy transition to new power for the people there. The Purge has taken less lives, too.”

Arthur blinked. That’s exactly what he would have suggested. It wasn’t land that was super valuable to Camelot, just the lives of the people there. What plans did Morgana have, taking it?

“Is that agreeable to you, Arthur?” Annis asked. 

He swallowed, “It is. Morgana can rule from the seat at Brakenhold.”

Morgana nodded acknowledgement. “Thank you, Arthur. I will do my best for the people there. I have no grudge against them.”

Arthur remembered the justice loving girl she had once been, and prayed she was telling the truth. 

“Great. I will have the papers drawn up, maps adjusted and sent to our allies. Thank you, Arthur, Morgana, you may go.”

They exited. As soon as they were out of the tent, Arthur grabbed her arm. “What are you playing at, Morgana?”

“This isn’t a game, Arthur. No matter what you may think. There are lives at stake. I’m going to liberate my half of Camelot from your laws. Magic will be free again.”

“You can’t.”

“I can. And I will. You’re not my master, Arthur. Not anymore. I make my own destiny.”

With that, she walked off. 

He’d deal with Morgana later. Right now, he had to face his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, that was a huge risk Arthur took in the show. Yes, he could have defeated the champion but he didn't know that.


	10. Chapter 10

About three months later, Merlin was sitting in an inn, just inside Morgana’s new territory. 

Morgana had been sending him from village to village to take a census and really meet with the people. As her Senior Advisor, this was an important role. 

The last village had needed a pack of werewolves driven off. With a few spells and some silver daggers, Merlin had taken care of the problem easily enough. 

This village, called Thornton, hadn’t needed anything urgently. The innkeeper/ head of the village (her name was Margaret) had suggested Merlin help them dig a well come morning. 

It was late, though, so Merlin sat in a booth by himself, notebook in hand. He had some non-alcoholic cider to keep him company. His notebook was filled with notes on the specifics of each village. Right now, Merlin was jotting down available water sources in the area. 

It had been three month since Arthur gambled with his kingdom and lost. 

Now, he had to see what he condemned his people to. 

Three months of Morgana’s rule. Camelot had experienced some refugees, but not the amount he had anticipated. Mostly, Morgana had been quiet, and that worried him. 

He had gathered his best knights, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival for an undercover mission into Morgana’s territory. They would stay the night in Thornton’s inn, then later continue into the belly of the beast. 

Arthur opened the door, his knights following him. They drew some idle glances, but nothing much. A scan of the room showed some regulars gambling in the corner, and one man drinking by himself in the back. 

Gwaine strode immediately to the bar. 

“One ale for me, love,” he said. The woman clicked her tongue at him, but went to fetch his drink. 

Gwaine’s eyes locked onto the figure in the corner, bent over a notebook. 

“Merlin?” He breathed. 

All the knights immediately snapped to attention. They had lost their friend almost three months ago, and it still stung. 

They all immediately bustled over to the figure in the corner. The man looked up in alarm, which left no doubt in their minds. 

Black hair, guileless blue eyes, and big ears. It was Merlin. 

“Hello, Gentlemen. How may I help you?”

“Merlin?” Arthur said.

“That’s the name,” Merlin frowned, “Wait a minute, I know you!” 

“You do?” Arthur was ecstatic, they could finally bring Merlin home!

“You’re that knight that pulled me out of the river a couple months back. I hit my head pretty hard.”

Arthur deflated, “So you still don’t remember us? Any of us?”

Merlin shook his head, “Sorry. Should I?”

The knights slid into the booth with him. It comfortably sat all of them. Merlin’s clothes were the only indicator something was different. He wore nobleman’s clothes. It wasn’t fancy, but clearly of fine make and weave. Luckily the stupid neckerchief was gone, but Arthur somehow missed it. 

“We’re your friends, Merlin,” Gwaine said softly. 

“Oh? Could you tell me more?”

Gwaine nodded, and launched into a story, “We met a while back, in a tavern like this one….”

Arthur couldn’t stop staring at Merlin. He thought he had lost him, forever. Now here he was, sitting in a tavern. He looked happy and healthy, listening to Gwaine’s highly exaggerated stories. 

“And the king banished me for saving the Princesses life! But really, we are you friends, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. “I believe you. You all feel very familiar, I just don’t remember you. Can you remind me of your names, please?”

The knights went around introducing themselves, along with how they met. 

When it came around to Arthur, he almost couldn’t talk, “I’m Arthur. You saved my life from a dagger thrown at a feast, and my father made you my manservant. You’ve been at my side ever since.”

“Hang on, King Arthur? As in Arthur Pendragon, Morgana’s sister?” Merlin hissed, “What the hell are you doing here in Thornton? This is Morgana’s territory now.”

“We’re not here to fight,” Leon interrupted, “this is simply a fact-finding mission. We want to know how Morgana’s been ruling.”

Merlin relaxed at that, “Oh I understand that. I can definitely help you. Here,” Merlin slid Leon his notebook, “I’ve been taking notes on all the villages. Census data, resources, water supply, possibly threats to the kingdom.”

Leon flipped through the notebook, marveling at the detail. 

Gwaine whistled, “You’ve been keeping busy, Merlin.”

“Yea, yea,” Merlin blushed.

“So, tell me, Merlin, what have you been up to? We haven’t seen you for almost four months,” Arthur said. 

Merlin smiled, “It’s a long story. I won’t bother you with the details.”

Percival spoke for the first time, “Merlin, we’re your friends. We’ve been worried about you. You can tell us.”

Merlin squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the attention. Leon looked up from the notebook. He’d have to ask Merlin to go on patrol with him if he could take notes like that. 

“Well, about three months ago, I hit my head. Lost all my memories of the past couple years. A Camelot knight pulled me out.” He gestured at Arthur, “I freaked out, you know. I thought he was taking me prisoner.”

Gwaine frowned, “Why would you think that?”

Merlin shrugged, “You know. I thought I had been caught or something. Still thought I lived in Ealdor, still thought Uther was king. It’s the one thing they’ll take you over the border for, so it was a logical assumption.”

“Stop speaking in riddles, Merlin,” Arthur said. “Why were you so afraid of me? You didn’t even know me, said that Camelot had taken your father from you.”

“Your father?” Gwaine interrupted, “the one you met right before he died?”

“I did meet him?” Merlin looked thoughtful, “must have been those years I can’t remember. But yeah, Camelot was why I grew up without a father.”

The knights had varying reactions of shock. Leon’s eyes went wide, Percival grimaced in sympathy. Elyan nodded, Camelot had taken his father, too.Gwaine put a hand on his shoulder, and Arthur simply stared. 

Merlin’s brows drew together, “You lot said you were my friends, were you lying?”

“No!” Arthur said. “We are your friends. Have been, for years.”

“Then why don’t you know those things about me? They’re very normal things for friends to know about each other.”

“I don’t- I don’t know why Merlin. You just never said,” Arthur said. 

Merlin hummed. 

“Come back to Camelot with us, Merlin,” Arthur said, “We miss you. Guinevere misses you, Gauis misses you. He’s been so distraught, barely talks. Won’t eat. We can take you with us. If we leave first thing in the morning, we can be there in two days.”

“My Uncle Gauis? And Queen Guinevere, Morgana’s old maidservant?”

That was an odd detail to throw in there, Elyan thought. 

“Sorry, Gauis is your uncle?” Leon said. 

“My only living family, now, I suppose. Mum used to talk about him sometimes. And did you really not know that? Weren’t my Uncle and I really close?You sound like very bad friends.”

Margaret, the innkeeper, came over with Gwaine's ale. “These lads aren’t bothering you, are they, Lord Merlin?”

“No, they’re fine, Margaret. And just Merlin is fine. Put Gwaine’s drink on my tab, please.”

She patted Merlin’s head, “Of course, dear.” And bustled off to her bar.

The knights were beginning to realize that they didn’t really know Merlin after all. Gwaine started on his drink, because alcohol never changed.

The conversation had gone on too long. Arthur needed to put a stop to it, “Merlin. You’re coming home. We will leave first thing tomorrow.”

Merlin looked amused, “What makes you think I want to go back?”

“What?” Arthur said. 

“I said, what makes you think I want to go back to Camelot? There’s nothing for me there. I’m happy here. I have friends, a job, an opportunity to learn about my birthrights.”

“You have friends in Camelot,” Leon said, “Whether you remember them or not, it is your duty to visit them, because they remember you.”

That got through to Merlin. “I suppose you’re right, Sir Leon. I’ll visit, but I won’t be staying. I have duty here, too.

“And we can’t leave first thing in the morning. I promised the people of Thornton I’d dig them a well, and I have to visit all of the border towns first.”

“You don’t have to visit all the towns, Merlin, we’ve seen enough,” Arthur said. 

“Maybe you have, but since this is literally my job, I’ll be the judge of when I have enough information,” Merlin sassed. 

Elyan tilted his head, “Merlin, what exactly is your job? You never said.”

Merlin smiled, “It’s a fun job. Lots of perks. I get a room in Brakenhold keep with a bed and everything, and I can travel when I want to. Right now I’m the head of the Lady Morgana’s Census team.”

Leon gasped, and Gwaine spluttered out his ale. 

“You’re working for Morgana?” Arthur said,“why?”

“Course I am. I’m her Senior Advisor. The Census thing is just a temporary job.”

“An advisor?” Arthur said. 

“For Morgana?” Leon finished. 

“And I do it because she’s my friend. She needed help governing her territory, freeing magic, managing the laws.” Merlin shrugged, “I have an aptitude for all that so I've been helping out.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, “Morgana is evil. She’s a traitor to the kingdom. She’s tried to kill us on a number of occasions. She practices magic. I don’t know what she’s told you, but she can’t be trusted.”

“That’s quite rude. I won’t have you speaking about my friend, or magic like that.

“And who are you to claim she can’t be trusted? I clearly didn’t trust you lot with a lot of things about myself.”

“Merlin, you don’t know what you’re saying. Morgana’s bewitched you somehow. We can get you to Gauis and fix it,” Arthur said.

“No,” Merlin said.

“We just want what's best for you, Merlin. Don’t make this hard,” Leon said, “Gauis is a clever man. He’ll figure out a way to fix it.”

“I don’t want to be fixed!” Merlin cried out. The others in the room turned to look, frowning. Merlin shot then an apologetic glance, and they turned around.

In a lowered tone, Merlin continued, “I don’t want to be fixed. I don’t want to go back to servitude in a kingdom that hates everything I am.”

Arthur’s heart clenched. Was that really how Merlin felt about his life in Camelot?

Gwaine frowned, “But don’t you want your memories back? Maybe Gauis can help with that. He’d do anything for you. You’re like a son to him.”

Merlin softened, “Really?”

Gwaine nodded. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine, then Leon, “I’ll visit, then. Leon’s right, I owe it to him. But I’m not staying, and you can’t make me.”

Arthur sighed,“Fine, Merlin. You never made the best decisions anyways.”

Merlin raised a brow, “Neither do you, apparently, wandering into a territory then insulting the lady of said territory to her Senior Advisor.” Merlin wagged a finger at him, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that. You can’t stay here, you need to be out of the territory by first light.”

Leon looked shocked, “On whose authority?” 

Merlin took a sip of his drink. “Mine.”

Silence reigned as the knights processed that. 

Merlin rose and grabbed his notebook. “Goodnight, everyone. I’ll be turning in. See you in Camelot sometime. Be gone by first light.” And he disappeared upstairs.

Arthur stared at his men. None of them knew what to say.

Gwaine threw back the rest of his drink. “Margaret,” he called, “I think we could all use a round of ale.”

The knights murmured agreement, all except Arthur. 

“What do you make of that, then?” Arthur asked, gesturing to the spot where Merlin had sat. 

“I think he’s been bewitched by Morgana,” Leon said. 

Percival frowned, “I’ve met men who were bewitched. Merlin didn’t act like them. He was thinking clearly. Besides, he didn’t call Morgana down on us, which he would do if he was in her thrall.”

“But the Merlin we know would never betray Camelot like this,” Elyan countered. 

“Maybe he’s not the Merlin we know anymore,” Percival said. 

“I say we bring him back to Camelot. He’s not safe here. Morgana will get bored with him or something and he’ll be in danger. It’s better if we take him to Camelot, whether he wants to or not,” Gwaine said. 

Arthur liked the sound of that. Everyone would be grateful to see him. He hadn’t told many about his memory loss, but people would understand. It would be easier for Gauis to work on a cure if he had the patient, right? 

“Ok, men,” Arthur leaned in, “here’s what we’ll do.”

The knights of Camelot discussed their plan long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter but my favorite scene


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came, and Merlin checked to see if the knights were gone. 

“They left in the wee hours of the morning,” Margaret told him. 

Merlin thanked her, then asked, “Do you mind helping me with the well project? I need an insider's opinion.”

Margaret beamed at him, and they headed outside. 

Merlin uttered a quick spell to tell him where the underground reservoir was. To his eyes, the ground glowed blue in places where well could be reached. 

Margaret gasped, “You’re a sorcerer.”

“I am. It’s legal now. And mighty useful.”

She turned to him, “Useful how?”

“Well, that spell told me where the water is underground. I’ll be able to dig the well in a matter of minutes.”

She whistled, “Now that is useful.”

“Sure is. Come on, tell me where it’d be most convenient to have a well.”

A quarter of an hour later, Merlin had spoken to most of the people in the village. They were scared of the magic at first, but when he promised that he could make them a well so they wouldn’t have to go down to the river every day, their suspicions went away. 

In the end, they decided on two wells, one in the town square, and one by the densest collection of houses. Merlin picked a spot in the center of the town square. He started whispering some words in the language of the Old Religion. A perfectly round hole formed in the earth, pointed straight down. Merlin kept whispering until the hole hit water. Soon, Merlin was satisfied. 

“Come look,” Merlin called to the villagers, “Is it up to your standards?”

They crowded around, peering into the hole.

“Needs brick,” a man commented, “It isn’t a proper well until it has brick.”

Merlin whispered different words. The walls of the well shifted from dirt to hard bricks. The villagers watched in awe. Bricks stacked above the hole too, to prevent people falling in. 

“Right!” Merlin said, “Someone needs to build a roof and get a bucket for that, but otherwise it should be good to go.”

He went to the location he scouted for the second well. It dug itself as easily as the first one had. 

The man who had spoken earlier approached him, with all the villagers in tow. “What can we do to thank you, Lord Merlin? 

Merlin shook his head, “No need to thank me. This was just a check-in from the Lady Morgana. If you have need of anything, do not hesitate to seek an audience at her keep in Brakenhold. As you can see,” Merlin said, gesturing at the well, “Nothing is too small an issue.

“Magic is legal now, too. I understand that it may be frightening, after it being banned for so long. But if you or a loved one starts to show an aptitude for magic, there is a school at the Lady Morgana’s Brakenhold keep.”

The villagers gasped, but Merlin kept talking, “Training is free, and open to all ages. Magic is a gift, and should be explored to everyone’s capabilities. You all saw my magic at work here, think of what you could do if you could master it too!

“Now I must be off. I thank you all for your hospitality and acceptance. It has been an honor to stay here.”

Merlin strode toward the inn to collect his belongings. It was time he headed to the next village. He left several gold coins in his room to pay his tab, as well as a generous tip. Summer was coming, maybe he could finish his rounds before then. 

Merlin whistled a tune while walking on the road. He could teleport or borrow a horse, but it would take away from the experience of seeing his new territory. 

He was a Lord now, could hardly believe it. Morgana had managed to reinstate his title, seeing as his father was a Dragonlord with no other heirs, his relationship to Hunith was declared a common law marriage. 

Merlin was lighter than he had been in a long time. Somehow, he knew he wasn’t this happy in the years he had forgotten either. He could use his powers freely on the road, picking up trees off the path and smoothing out cobblestones. 

The path turned into a forest. Merlin frowned at it. This would definitely be a bandit prone area. He kept walking. The trees were packed close together, obscuring the sun. 

Merlin dug out his notebook. He titled a new section, ‘The road between Thornton and-‘

But he never got the chance to finish. Something was rustling in the woods. Bandits, most likely. Merlin tucked his notebook back into his jacket. 

He was right. Men rushed out at him from all angles, two in front, one behind, and one on either side. 

Merlin let out a blast of power, and the front ones went flying. Taken care of, Merlin turned to the one on his right who stood, staring dumbly at him. 

A flick of a wrist, and that man joined his comrades. But Merlin was too slow. The men behind him grabbed his arm. Merlin hissed and let his arm burn with dragon fire. The man cursed and released him. He stared at his palm, but there was no burn mark 

It didn’t matter, the last man took the pommel of his sword and bonked Merlin on the back of his head. 

Merlin’s eyes rolled back, and he crumpled to the ground. 

Arthur caught Merlin before his head hit a nasty rock.

Breathing heavily, he took off his helmet. 

Holy gods, Merlin was a sorcerer. 

He and his men had just attacked the Senior Advisor to Morgana in her territory. This was even worse than the situation with Carleon, because Merlin wasn’t doing anything evil (except magic, apparently), just minding his own business. 

The rest of his men got up with a groan. Merlin hadn’t killed them, just taken them out of the fight. 

“He’s a-he’s a,” Leon panted, “He’s a sorcerer.”

Gwaine trotted over, “No wonder he wants to stay with Morgana. It’s not legal in Camelot.”

“What are you going to do, sire?” Elyan asked, “Are we still going to take him with us to Camelot?

Arthur never got the chance to answer, because Merlin’s eyes opened golden. He immediately surged to his feet, hand raised in warning. 

He recognized them, “Arthur? Gwaine?” Merlin looked confused, “Did you attack me?”

Arthur nodded sheepishly, “We had to, Merlin. You wouldn’t come back with us.”

“I said I would eventually,” Merlin snapped, “Isn’t that enough? You didn't have to resort to kidnapping me.”

“Look, Merlin, we’re sorry,” Elyan said, hands up in a placating gesture, “We’ll leave you alone.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Merlin said. He moved his hands in a complicated gesture no one recognized, “You’re coming with me to Brakenhold. You’ll sit a judgement from Lady Morgana.”

The knights felt something tighten around their wrists. They looked down and saw iron manacles attached to them. 

“Hang on,” Arthur said, pulling on their restraints, “You can’t do this. Let us go.”

“I most certainly can do this. You attacked and attempted to kidnap me, a Lord in Morgana’s household. Who knows what you’d do if you’re free to roam the countryside. No, you have to come with.”

Merlin made another gesture, and the knights fell into a line. Gwaine led, followed by Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Arthur. 

Arthur struggled with his chains, but there was no way to get them off. It was if they had been made around his wrists, no unlocking mechanism to be seen. He had no choice but to follow his knights, to follow Merlin, into the belly of the beast. He could have never foreseen this mission going so spectacularly wrong. 

He had found his manservant, who didn’t want to come back to Camelot, and had now taken them prisoner to go see Morgana. And the only reason Morgana had a territory in the first place was because he gambled and lost. 

Arthur let out a groan. Now he had to listen to Merlin and Gwaine’s relentless chatter. Apparently, even this Merlin got on with Gwaine like a house on fire. 

“What's the last thing you remember?” Gwaine asked. 

“You asking that question,” Merlin said. 

Gwaine guffawed, “No, I mean from before.”

“My mother. My best friend, Will. They’re both dead now.”

“I’m sorry.” A beat of silence. 

“How long have you been a sorcerer?”

“I was born with magic. I could move things before I could talk. My mother had the hardest time getting me to walk.”

“If I could move things without walking you bet I would never get up again.”

This time it was Merlin’s turn to laugh. 

Arthur frowned. Merlin had been a sorcerer this whole time? No wonder he found Morgana so appealing. But, judging by his and Gwaine’s animated conversation, Merlin hadn’t been turned evil by proximity. 

“So you’re a lord now, eh, Merlin? What happened to all nobles being bastards?”

“Ah. Apparently my father was a noble on Uther’s court. During the Purge, Uther stripped his title and tried to kill him. My father barely escaped with his life. Morgana was researching who my father could be, since it had to be a Dragonlord who escaped the Purge.”

“Wait,” Elyan interrupted, “You’re a Dragonlord?”

Merlin nodded, “Yep. The Last Dragonlord. Unless I have a son, I suppose. There’s only two dragons left anyways, so it won’t matter soon.”

Jeez. The information was starting to overload Arthur’s brain. 

“I thought Balinor was the last Dragonlord,” Leon said. 

“He thought that too. He didn’t know he had a son, I don’t think,” Merlin shrugged. “Gwaine said I told him right before he died.” 

Gwaine nodded, “That you did. Though you neglected to mention he was a bloody Dragonlord.”

How his knights could keep talking to Merlin despite his massive betrayal, Arthur didn’t know.(Though, if he was loyal to Morgana now, was it really betrayal?)

Arthur kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t afford to make Merlin any angrier. 

The knights kept peppering Merlin with questions. Percival asked, “Why do you serve Morgana?”

Merlin looked thoughtful, “She found me in the woods after I lost my memories. She tried to kill me, at first, thinking I was still loyal to Camelot. But I explained I didn’t remember anything. She told me that we used to be friends, before…. things happened. She took me in, gave me a place to stay. 

“I didn’t have anywhere to go, you see. Arthur had told me my mother was dead and all. We became friends. She helped me control my magic. Then Queen Annis granted her this territory, yada yada, Morgana restored me to the nobility, yada yada, we brought magic back, so on and so forth. Then I ran into you guys.”

“You think she makes a good ruler?” Leon queried. 

“Yea, of course I do. She’s kind, listens to people. Kept all of Camelot’s good laws and threw out the unjust ones. She’s been knighting commoners, same as Arthur. We get a lot of magical refugees from Camelot, too. She’s been providing them with food and housing,” Merlin shrugged, “What else makes a good ruler?”

The knights were silent at that. It sounded as if Morgana was a good ruler, not the evil witch that they knew. 

“How do you know you haven’t been bewitched, Merlin?” Arthur asks, “How do you know that you can trust your instincts with magic in the air?”

Merlin shot him an odd look, “Well for one, my magic is much stronger than hers. She’s had more training, but in terms of raw power it’s no contest. Second, I’ve got pretty strong mental shields. It’d take a lot of work to get into my mind. I’m sure I haven’t been bewitched.”

Gwaine whistled, “You’re more powerful than Morgana? Isn’t she some High Priestess or whatever?”

Merlin nodded idly. 

“So there’s no way we’re getting out of these chains then, huh,” Elyan said. 

“Not unless Morgana or I command it, no.”

No one knew how to reply to that. 

Gwaine interrupted the silence, “Say, Merlin. Do you want to hear the story of how you and I saved Princess in the Perilous lands?”

Merlin laughed, “Of course I do!”

Gwaine chattered on. The knights kept walking. Arthur dreaded each step they took closer to Morgana. He couldn’t understand how the knights could be so fearless. Did they really think Morgana would grant them a fair trial? Though it was hard to be scared when their captor was Merlin of all people, no matter how powerful he claimed to be. 

The trees started thinning out as the nearer the edge of the forest. Merlin stopped to jot down a note on how long it took to walk that road, then turned to face them. 

“Right. This is a spot of full sunlight. I’ve already sent Morgana a message, she should be expecting us.”

No one asked how Merlin had sent a message, they just accepted that magic did strange things. 

“I’m going to make a portal, and you all are going to walk through it. It’s going to take us just outside the magic wards of Brakenhold, you can’t teleport inside, it’s a safety issue. I understand that we’re friends, even though I don’t remember you. But you’re going to have to keep your mouths shut. We’re not friends, you’re prisoners awaiting a sentence. Understand?”

The knights nodded. 

“Great.” Merlin turned toward the open field and started chanting. His voice turned low and ominous. The foreign words sent chills down Arthur’s spine. The wind started keening, spinning rapidly in front of Merlin. Golden eyes kept chanting. 

Suddenly, a rip opened in the fabric of the world. A circle showed Brakenhold keep, Arthur and Leon recognized it immediately. 

Merlin stopped chanting, and his voice raised an octave or two. 

“Right, in you go,” he said, sending them through one by one.

Arthur watched his knights disappear until he was the last one. He hesitated.

“Cmon, Arthur. Don’t make this difficult.” 

He took a deep breath, and followed his men through the portal. It didn’t hurt, though his skin tingled. He didn’t get long to think about it, because it ended as soon as it began. 

He spun around, but all he could see was Merlin, no portal. 

Arthur looked up. Brakenhold keep. It had been cleaned considerably, though the structure looked mostly the same. 

A group of men approached. They were knights, though Arthur didn’t recognize the sigil on their cloaks. Apparently, Morgana had made her own house crest. 

“Sir Bodwin!” Merlin crowed from behind them, “Nice to see you again.”

The lead knight grinned, “Nice to see you too, Merlin. Imagine my surprise when Morgana told me you had prisoners, and from Camelot, no less.”

“Believe me, I was surprised to.”

Each of the knights were grabbed by two of Morgana’s men. Bodwin and Merlin fell into step behind the group, so Arthur had to hear every word of it. 

“Is that the king of Camelot?” Bodwin asked.

“Sure is. Tried to kidnap me outside of Thornton, if you can believe it.”

“Course he did. You’re irresistible, Merlin,” Bodwin teased, “Cute. Like a little dog.”

“Am not!” 

“Are too,” Bodwin replied. Merlin grumbled under his breath. 

Arthur despaired. He used to tease Merlin just like that. He missed it desperately, the constant banter between friends. He had his knights, but it wasn’t the same. Apparently Merlin didn’t miss him though. He found the same connection elsewhere. 

The knights were led to the doors of the keep. Clearly, they were expected. Other than the sounds of feet on stone, or the clanking of chains, it was silent. They were led to a set of double doors. Merlin strode through first, and the knights were not instructed to follow.

“Merlin!” Morgana cried. He walked up to her and she kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, my lady, but we can catch up later. Let me tell you what happened.”

Morgana nodded, and sat on her throne. Merlin recounted his tale of meeting the knights in the tavern, then instructing them to leave, then the botched kidnapping attempt. 

Morgana's throne room was unique in that it had a spectator section. It was a series of wooden risers that allowed the common folk to sit in on proceedings. They often didn’t get a vote, but Morgana said ‘The people deserved to know how they are ruled.’ The section was starting to fill with people. It was the first time so many prisoners had been brought to trial at once. It also helped that it was during most people’s lunch hour, so they had free time to watch and eat their meals. 

Merlin wrapped up his tale, and the people watching muttered to themselves.  
“....the King of Camelot, here?!..”  
“....what’s he want with Lord Merlin?...”  
“....I’ll tell you what, Lord Merlin should have dragged them here the first time he saw them…”  
“....Are we going to go to war?....”  
“....it’s nice the Lady Morgana lets us watch instead of making us sit outside and wonder…”

Morgana nodded, satisfied with Merlin’s tale. She turned to Sir Bodwin, “Bring in one knight. We shall hear their statements one at a time to see if they match. No judgment will be made until all sides are heard.”

Sir Bodwin bowed, and went to fetch Gwaine.

“Sir Gwaine.” She greeted him.

He inclined his head, “Lady Morgana.”

“Do you know why you’re here?”

He flashed a winning smile,“I do.”

“Then share your side of the situation, Sir Gwaine.”

Gwaine launched into a recounting of the events. It differed very little from Merlins, other than the discussion of the decision to kidnap Merlin, a commentary on the tavern’s ale, and several sexual innuendos. 

After he finished, Morgana asked,“Have you anything else to say, Sir Gwaine?”

“Yes, actually.”

She motioned for him to continue.

“Merlin’s my best friend, the first true friend I ever made. I wouldn’t be where I am today without him. I just wanted to do what I thought was best for him, even if my methods were coarse, my intentions were only good.”

Merlin looked touched. Was he actually tearing up? The crowd watching made ‘aww’ noises. Gwaine was quite charming when he wanted to be.

“Thank you for your testimony, Sir Gwaine.”

Sir Bodwin led Gwaine away, and let the next knight in. The pattern repeated, the story staying consistent throughout. Each knight had something different to say when asked for additional commentary:

“He belongs in Camelot,” Leon said, “I thought bringing him there was best.”

“My sister misses him so much. I do too. I wasn’t thinking clearly, I just wanted to make Gwen happy,” Elyan said.

“Merlin often gets into trouble. I wanted him somewhere I could protect him,” Percival said.

Finally, Arthur was brought in.

“Hello, brother mine,” Morgana said.

“Hello Morgana,” Arthur replied. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Arthur?”

“I do.”

“You stand charged with trespassing on my territory and the attempted kidnapping of Lord Merlin. Do you deny this?”

“I do not.”

“Care to explain?”

The crowd leaned forward eagerly. It wasn’t often they had a King answering for his crimes!

“Merlin works for me. He belongs in Camelot.”

The watching spectators soured. Merlin didn’t belong to anybody, least of all Camelot.

Morgana’s laugh tinkled in the room. “Brother, Merlin works for me now. And that’s Lord Merlin to you. His talents were wasted as a servant. Besides, by Camelot’s laws, Merlin would burn for his magic.”

Merlin winced and the crowd murmured angrily.

“At the time, I was unaware of Merlin’s-“ a glare from Morgana, “sorry- Lord Merlin’s magic.”

“And now that you are?” Morgana asked, “Do you still want him?”

“I-“ Arthur sighed. He once thought he’d always want Merlin, always want him at his side. His servant in the next life. But the sheer volume of things he didn’t know about him, and his current loyalty to Morgana left him divided and unsure. 

Morgana interrupted his train of thought, “I think we can all draw the necessary conclusions from that, Arthur.” Merlin shot Arthur a disappointed look. How could Arthur claim to be his friend now? 

“There is still the matter of you trespassing on my lands. A King, uninvited, with a group of knights on foreign soil can be read as an act of war,” Morgana drawled.

“But I don’t want that. However, I cannot simply let you go. How can I know that next time you won’t bring an army and try to seize these lands back?”

“I wouldn't do that!” Arthur defended.

“I can’t know that. I must do what’s best for my people, for their safety.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Merlin interjected. Arthur fought the impulse to roll his eyes. He always berated Merlin’s ideas, it was instinct, even all these months later. Morgana motioned for him to speak.

“We keep the King and his knights here, under guard. Meanwhile, we send a team of two knights to Camelot with a message for Queen Guienevere. We explain the situation and offer to bring the knights to Camelot, where we can work out a deal. A peace treaty or trade arrangement or something.”

Arthur blinked, stunned. That wasn’t a bad idea at all! Merlin was always prone to bouts of wisdom though, even when he worked for Arthur. 

“A sound idea, Lord Merlin, though it may be a lengthy process,” Morgana said. 

“Better a lengthy process than a fast but unwise decision,” Merlin countered. 

“True.” Morgana turned to Arthur, “What say you? Is this agreeable to you, Arthur?”

Arthur swallowed, “It is.”

Morgana clapped her hands, “Excellent! Sir Bodwin, take them away. Lord Merlin, attend me.”

As Arthur was being led away, he was struck by the irony of the situation. Months ago, the King of Carleon was conducting raids inside Camelot territory. Now Arthur was being judged for a similar crime. But while Arthur killed a man in cold blood, Morgana wanted justice. 

Maybe if Merlin had been there to advise him, Arthur would have made a different decision. But Morgana was the better person there, too. Morgana sought his advice in public, addressing him with a title and respect. Arthur ignored or berated Merlin in public, and only took his advice in private, and even then, only in small doses. 

Merlin was Morgana’s Senior Advisor, a position that was filled by Lord Agravaine in Camelot. Arthur had been King for some time now. Why hadn’t he offered the title to Merlin? Why put up with Agravaine? He had knighted commoners, surely his friend deserved a seat at The Round Table. 

It was too late now. Arthur hadn’t seen what he had until it was taken from him. He couldn’t recall a time he had actually called Merlin a ‘friend’ to his face. ‘Almost a friend’, sure, many times. But ‘almost’ wasn’t good enough, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make up teleportation rules as it suits the plot. also, merlin deserves a seat at the round table.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur and the knights had been locked up for three days. Morgana believed in rule of law for all prisoners, so they were in the dungeons. In any other kingdom, a prisoner-king would be held in a lavish guest suite under heavy guard. No such luck. 

At least the dungeons in Brakenhold keep didn’t smell horrible, and the cots were decent. But it was still horribly humiliating for Arthur, locked up by his sister and former servant in his ceded lands. 

Their sole consolation was that Merlin visited everyday during his lunch break. He would bring them food, and sometimes Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival would talk quietly with him. Leon and Arthur couldn’t manage to put their pride away. 

The first time Arthur snapped at him, Merlin didn’t react like he did in the past, brushing off with a laugh. Merlin just calmly met his eyes and said, “Well, you’re quite rude, aren’t you?”

After that, Arthur wouldn’t look at him. 

As Merlin handed Elyan a piece of bread, Elyan asked quietly, “Do you have any news of our fates? Has Gwen sent word from Camelot?”

Merlin grimaced, “All I know for sure is that the men arrived in Camelot. We had to send men that weren’t magical, we couldn’t risk their lives.”

With a pointed look at Arthur, “If we could use magic, this whole process could be dealt with much faster.”

Arthur didn’t react, but he did accept the food Merlin offered him. 

...

Some days later (they were all bleeding together) a group of guards pulled them out of their cells. 

“The Lady Morgana requires your presence in the throne room,” was all the explanation offered. The knights allowed themselves to be taken to the same room their judgements had been passed in. 

After they were hauled up the stairs, two guards for every knight, they were forced to their knees in front of Morgana’s chair. Though it was common practice in Camelot, Arthur hadn’t realized how humiliating it was to be on the other end of such treatment. 

Morgana sat on her chair-it wasn’t quite a throne- talking quietly with Merlin. Neither of them acknowledged the men’s presence in the room. Stupid and reckless he may be, Arthur bit his tounge. He hoped his men were smart enough to do the same. 

Finally, Merlin and Morgana’s conversation finished, having reached some agreement. 

Morgana turned to the men, “Arthur. Sir Knights. Queen Gwen has offered the citadel of Camelot for discussions regarding how best to move forward in this situation. I am taking a small party to Camelot. You will remain prisoners until Gwen and I come to an agreement. There is no decision yet on what form that agreement will take, but as for right now, you are all still under my authority. Understand?”

“Are we coming with you, to Camelot?” Leon asked. 

Arthur didn’t know what would be worse, to stay or go. Stay and face not knowing what was happening, or go, a prisoner in his own kingdom. 

“You will be coming with us, yes. That was one of Gwen’s requests, to see you all alive and well. I will provide sufficient security, of course,” Morgana smiled that poisonous smile. Merlin’s face was carefully blank. 

“We will leave immediately.” As those words left Morgana’s mouth, Arthur felt himself being pulled up by the guards behind him. His men were led to the courtyard in front of the Keep. He squinted against the blinding sunlight, his eyes needing time to adjust after so many days in the dungeons. 

Prison wagons stood in the courtyard. Arthur felt bile in his throat. Carted off to Camelot in a prison wagon! There were two wagons, each designed to have two people. But there were five of them. Where was the extra person going to go?

Arthur got his answer and he and Leon were shoved unceremoniously into one, Percival and Elyan into another. 

Merlin sat astride a horse next to Morgana’s. 

“Sir Gwaine,” Morgana called, pointing to a horse next to Merlin’s. You may ride with us.”

Gwaine gave a mock bow, chains clanking together, “I’d be honored, my lady.”

Merlin sent Morgana a questioning look, as if to say, what’s this all about? 

Morgana shrugged, “Gwaine amuses me. He poses little threat.”

Gwaine mounted his horse, and a guard attached his chains to the saddle, then to his own self, as a precaution. Gwaine saw the action and the intention behind it, “I’m flattered, honestly. I had no idea the legends of my warrior prowess had spread this far.”

Merlin snorted, “Sure.”

The company pulled out of the courtyard. Morgana, Merlin, and Gwaine led, with Gwaine’s guard trailing behind. Perhaps the guard was a distraction from the real dangers, Merlin and Morgana. 

The prison wagons followed, surrounded on all sides by hyper vigilant guards. Arthur wished his own guards were half as competent. He banged his head on the door, and immediately a guard came to inspect the source of the sound.

Merlin couldn’t quite figure out Morgana’s purpose in having Gwaine ride with them. Then, as the hours slipped by, Merlin realized. Morgana wanted Merkin to have a friend. Both of them had sensed the same truth, Gwaine was loyal to Merlin first, Camelot second. 

“Why are we even bothering with the horses anyway? Can’t we just do your magical,” Gwaine wagged his fingers in the air, “portal thingy?”

“Horses spook easily in the portals,” Merlin explained, “and besides, we can’t very well just appear in the middle of Camelot, can we?”

“Oh, I would pay to see the look on the guard's faces when they see that.”

...

They made camp some distance away from the citadel, the prison wagons slowing their process. Gwaine had never seen a company make camp like this one, though. 

A faint blue shield surrounded the entire clearing. Not even bugs could enter, something Gwaine was eternally grateful for. Fires that didn’t need wood to feed on burned in several locations. One was used as a cook fire, one as a social location for the knights, and Morgana, Merlin, and Gwaine had one to themselves. 

Merlin amused them with silly images in the flames, rabbits racing each other or dogs trying to see something on their nose. 

Gwaine had known Merlin for a long time. But he’d never seen him so at ease. He thought it was just because of Merlin’s strange but fierce loyalty to Arthur. It wasn’t just that, it was the magic. Magic was a part of Merlin, made him who he was. Gwaine was honored that he had a chance to see his friend like this, a fresh start with no more lies or secrets. 

Provided Morgana didn’t kill them, or keep them imprisoned indefinitely. 

Gwaine hadn’t known Morgana when she lived in Camelot, not really. He believed the stories that had been told about her, she was a witch, malicious, out for blood. 

Evil. 

And maybe she had been, because who wouldn’t want to burn down the kingdom that hated everything she loved?

But Merlin was good for her, he saw. He relaxed her, gave her an opportunity to build something of her own, not just tear down others. It was no small sense of satisfaction that Gwaine realized Morgana thought he was good for Merlin, in the same way she was good for him. 

What an odd trio they made, sitting around a fire that consumed no fuel. 

A Witch-Princess-Priestess with no throne, an amnesiac warlock, and a common-born-but-not-really knight. 

Gwaine slept easily that night. 

Arthur did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merlin and gwaine became ride or die within five minutes of meeting each other, it can definitely happen again


	13. Chapter 13

It was early in the morning when Morgana’s party arrived in Camelot. They were let in the gates by wary guards, fingers never straying far from their swords. 

People stopped, stared, and whispered as the party made its way through the lower town. 

“....The Lady Morgana…”  
“....look...prison wagons….”  
“....Witch….killed my brother….”  
“....That handsome lord looks familiar somehow…”  
“....is it true the King has been taken prisoner?...”  
“....Sir Gwaine?...”  
“.....I heard magic was legal in territory…”  
“....half of Camelot….”

They didn’t stop whispering. 

Morgana did her best to look unmoved. Her back was straight, her expression cold. Merlin was the only one who could see how much it was affecting her, but Morgana did not give the hate any quarter. 

Eventually, the party arrived in the courtyard. A woman stood, head held high, crown gleaming. 

Queen Guinevere. 

“Lady Morgana.” Gwen did not let her voice shake. It was loud and clear, everyone could hear it. “I welcome you to Camelot.”

“Thank you, Queen Guinevere,” Morgana said, so formal for two women that had once been friends. “I wish we were meeting under happier circumstances.”

Gwen looked faintly surprised at that. 

“Please, come inside. I’ve arranged for the prisoners,” Gwen’s voice did not shake, “to be taken to the dungeons. Take as many of your men to guard them as you feel comfortable with.”

With that invitation, Merlin dismounted his horse. He immediately went over to Morgana, to help her off. She took his hand, and slid smoothly from the horse. 

Then Gwaine, as well as the prisoners in the wagons were led to the dungeons, a mix of Morgana’s and Camelot’s men. The Camelot guards were clearly uncomfortable treating their king like a prisoner, he had trained many of them. 

Morgana walked up the stairs to where Gwen was waiting to lead them inside, Merlin trailing behind, a respectable distance for a Lord. As they neared, an old man let out a strangled gasp. 

“Merlin?”

Merlin at him, “Yes. Hello.”

Merlin turned to Morgana and asked, “Is that Gauis?” She nodded. 

“Hello, Uncle. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I hit my head pretty hard and lost most of my memories, so forgive me if-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish as Gauis enveloped him in a hug, whispering, “My boy. You’ve come back.”

Merlin stared at Morgana, mouthing, ‘help’. 

She just smiled sweetly, and left him in the incredibly awkward situation. 

After Gauis pulled back, doing a physician's inspection of Merlin’s health. Merlin didn’t know what to do, the last person who had fussed over him like that had been his mum.

“I-“

“Is it really you, Merlin?” Queen Guinevere said. Now there was a surprise. 

“Yea it’s really me.”

“Shall we move this reunion inside?” Morgana asked, “I assume everyone has questions.”

Gwen nodded faintly, and practically dragged Merlin in by his arm. Gauis shot a venomous look at Morgana, which she pretended not to notice. 

Finally settled around a small table.

“How-how is this possible, Merlin? You’ve been gone for so long! We thought you were dead!” Gwen said. 

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Um, it’s a long story. Shouldn’t we get to the matter at hand first?”

Morgana cut in, “Seeing as it leads directly to our issue, it’s relevant, Merlin. Go on,” she encouraged, “you can trust them.”

“Ok. Yea, thanks, Morgana,” both Gwen and Gauis shot Merlin an alarmed look.

Merlin succinctly told them of his waking up, running from Arthur, and finding Morgana. He made no mention of his magic, his father, dragons, or cheating in duels. There was no way to explain the kidnapping attempt without bringing up his magic, so he didn’t. 

Gaius immediately saw the holes in his story, and could fill them in himself. Gwen didn’t have that luxury.

“I don’t understand, why did you run from Arthur?”

“I thought I was under arrest,” Merlin flashed an unconvincing smile, “you know me, always on the run from the law.”

Morgana winced internally at that horrible deflection technique. She would have to teach him a thing or two about lying. 

“Right,” Gwen lifted a hand to rub her temples, but resisted the urge, “so Merlin is not lost, or dead, but working for Morgana without his memories. Arthur and the knights tried to kidnap him back, and are currently locked up in the dungeons. Am I missing anything?”

A look passed between Merlin and Morgana. 

“No, Gwen, I think you summed it up nicely,” Morgana said. 

Gwen smiled at the familiar nickname, but it faded as she remembered who, exactly, was saying it to her. She sighed. 

“What do you want, Morgana?” 

Morgana raised an eyebrow, “I want justice. Isn’t that a noble goal?”

“For what? The actions of some knights over a misunderstanding?”

“Attempted kidnapping of a Lord of my household isn’t a misunderstanding.”

Gauis’s gaze snapped to Merlin, “A lord, my lady?”

Morgana nodded, Merlin smiled sheepishly. 

“That’s it,” Gwen put her hands on the table, “that’s too much for one day. Morgana, your rooms are still empty, and they’ve been made ready for you. If you'll excuse me, I shall consult my court.” 

The four of them stood. Morgana swept from the room, Merlin hot on her heels. Gauis followed. 

“Merlin, can I speak with you?”

Merlin shot a look at Morgana, she nodded permission. “I’ll be in my rooms, Merlin.”

She continued walking. 

“But I don’t-“ Merlin sighed, “I don’t know where your rooms are.” He turned to Gauis. “Sorry.You wanted to speak with me?”

“It’s something that’s best done in private, Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited and it's awkward because i can't remember you


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin wandered around the physician’s chambers, inspecting the pots brewing and the books on the shelves. Gauis shut the door. 

“Merlin, you can’t stay with Morgana.”

Merlin threw his hands into the air, “Everyone keeps telling me that! She’s my friend, is that so hard to understand?”

“I know you have magic.” Merlin stilled. “You saved my life the first day we met. I fell off that balcony,” he pointed, “and you broke my fall with my bed. I knew that you would go on to do great things, Merlin. 

“Have you heard of the prophesied sorcerer called Emrys?”

Merlin scoffed, “Course I have. That’s me. The druids said so.”

Gauis stared in shock, then raised his voice, “Morgana is your mortal enemy! You can’t let her live, much less work for her!”

“I will do whatever I believe is right, not what destiny says is right. Gaius. I understand you helped me a lot during my years here. I appreciate it, I really do, even if I can’t remember it. 

Merlin looked a little sad as he said, “You’re my only living family now. I don’t want us to fight. I’d love to hear of the things I’ve done over the years. But I won’t blindly listen to destiny, not anymore.”

Gauis deflated, “I understand. I always knew that one day, you would outgrow my guidance. Always hoped the day would never come.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have every right, Merlin.”

Merlin gestured to the workbench next to him. “Tell me about my life here. I’ve got a feeling you know what’s really going on in this castle.”

“That I do. That I do.”

Merlin and Gauis spoke long into the day. The stories were all the same. It was Merlin and Gauis against the rest of the world, saving the day. No wonder Gauis had been so upset by his leaving. The other thing that was consistent was Merlin’s unflinching, reckless loyalty to Arthur. It disturbed Merlin how deep that ran. 

Arthur wasn’t some righteous savior, no matter what the prophecies said. He was just a man, a good (if misguided) man. 

Morgana was the same. A good woman, a good ruler. Merlin was proud to serve her, but did not build her up in his mind beyond what she already was. Just a person, like any other. He didn’t believe in the promise that she would bring a brighter future someday, he believed in the brighter future she was bringing now. 

That made all the difference. 

After hearing about all his adventures over the years, Merlin excused himself. 

The man who walked out of Gauis’s chambers wasn’t the idealistic boy Gauis knew. It was a man, a Lord, a warlock of unfathomable power. While Gauis was proud, he was also filled with great sadness. Even though Merlin was here now, Gauis didn’t have his Merlin back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry gauis


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin asked several gaping servants where to find Lady Morgana’s room. They pointed him in the right direction, though, and he made his way towards the room, and slipped inside. 

“Hello Morgana.”

“How did your talk with Gauis go?”

Merlin sighed, “It was… informative. I’ve done a lot of bizarre things over the years. I apparently also have a Sidhe staff hidden under my bed, and that’s just the beginning of the craziness!”

Morgana patted the seat behind her, and Merlin grabbed a hairbrush from the vanity and sat down. Brushing Morgana’s hair had become a nightly ritual for them. It gave them a chance to talk, or just sit in containable silence. 

Gwen sat behind the screen, barely breathing. Years ago, she used this spot to observe Morgana when she had nightmares. It hadn’t been used since, but Gwen didn’t forget about it. She needed to know how Merlin was treated privately. Morgana was a skilled actor, Gwen knew. But when she turned, it was her behavior in private that tipped Gwen off. 

Though apparently, no evil schemes were being planned. Merlin was…. brushing her hair?

After the initial greeting and exchange, they fell into silence. Then Merlin leaned over to whisper in her ear? Why whisper in the privacy in the room? Merlin broke the silence. 

“Gauis warned me against your friendship again. Apparently, we’re mortal enemies.”

“It’s true. You’re too terrifying with your big ears and horrible fashion sense.”

Merlin scoffed, “I can dress myself just fine, thanks.”

“No you can’t,” Morgana said sweetly. Merlin glowered. “Besides, you’re a horrible nemesis. You attempted to kill me and then immediately tried to help so many times.”

“I’ve already apologized for the poison! You can’t keep holding it over my head. And I’d make a great nemesis, thank you very much.”

“No you didn’t. I’m still alive, am I not?”

“That’s because I’m the good guy.” Merlin pointed emphatically. “You’re the bad guy. You can kill me but I can’t kill you until the stakes are high enough.”

“Working for the son of Uther Pendragon does not make you the good guy, and-“

Merlin interrupted, “Neither does working for his daughter but here we are-“

“-and,” Morgana repeated. “Are you implying the good guys always lose?”

“What?! No!”

Morgana giggled. 

Gods it had been an age since Gwen heard Morgana giggle. And evil cackle, sure. But here they were, giggling and joking like children. 

Morgana lifted her head, and looked straight at Gwen through the screen. 

“It’s ok, Gwen. You can come out now.”

Oh no, she had been found out. How had Morgana known she was there?

Gwen moved out from behind the screen, blushing profusely. It was not queenly behavior at all. Neither of them reacted or looked surprised, though Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you need something?” He asked sarcastically. 

“No I- I just needed to ummm-“ Gwen stammered. 

“She’s just making sure we’re not up to no good, Merlin,” Morgana explained. 

Merlin snorted in response. Gwen was mortified. If she had been spying on any other group of nobility, they would have had her head. 

“Is it true you don’t want to stay in Camelot?” Gwen blurted. She hadn’t meant to say it, it slipped out. 

If it was possible, Merlin’s eyebrow climbed higher. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want, for one it’s illegal, and two, I don’t remember my life here.” He shrugged, “So what’s the point?”

That made sense. Conspiring with Morgana would make him a traitor. By the laws, his head should roll at dawn. Gwen deflated. 

“I’ll just… go then,” Gwen said, pointing at the door. Neither of them said anything, so Gwen slipped out as quickly as she could while retaining the shreds of her dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwen can and will spy on people
> 
> and what merlin whispered in her ear was that gwen was spying on them btw


	16. Chapter 16

After many heated discussions, Morgana and Gwen eventually came to an agreement. 

In return for King Arthur and the knight’s release from the dungeons, Morgana’s territory would be recognized as its own kingdom, Accolon. In addition, should any citizen of Camelot be found to have magic in any form, they would be sent to Accolon instead of the pyre. 

In private, Merlin promised to visit often. Gwaine was sad to see him go, as was Gauis and Guinevere. 

But there was one more conversation to be had. 

“Lord Merlin,” the servant said. Merlin startled at the sound, but then turned. 

“Yes?”

“The King wants to see you. In his chambers.”

“Very well. Where are his chambers?”

The servant walked him to the room, then quickly fled. Merlin knocked twice. 

“Come in,” a voice from within called. Merlin opened the door and entered. 

“Your Majesty.”

Arthur stared in shock, “I never thought I’d see the day when you learned to knock, much less address me appropriately.”

“I’ve found kings, queens, and gods get testy when you don’t. Better to play it safe if you’re unfamiliar, no?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the ‘gods’ comment, but let it slide. 

“We aren’t unfamiliar, Merlin.”

“Aren’t we?”

Arthur sighed, “I always thought you…. I always said that you’d be my servant in the next life. Never even thought about you abandoning me in this one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The whole bloody world is sorry. I can’t even talk to anyone about it because I would always talk about it with you.” Arthur’s voice suddenly turned angry. “And I don’t even know you! Not some bumbling servant, but a sorcerer! A lord! Did I ever know you anyways? 

“You lied to me. All this time you’ve been lying to me.”

Merlin’s mind swirled with memories of Gauis’s tales. 

“I saved you, kept you safe! And for what? A promise of a destiny that was never going to come?” Merlin scoffed, “You don’t get to fling those accusations at me. 

“I’m not sorry I lied. Apparently I had a good reason. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon.”

The door shut quietly behind him. 

Arthur hadn’t cried when he lost Merlin, when he’d been presumed dead. But he cried now. 

No man is worth your tears. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used a lot of italics here but couldn't figure it out on this software so


	17. Chapter 17

Months later, Arthur and Gwen received an invitation. 

King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere Pendragon,

You are cordially invited to a celebration of Queen Morgana’s anniversary of birth, which will take place in the second week of May. 

If it pleases your Majesties, send a response to this address. 

Sincerely,

Lord Merlin Of Ealdor,  
Senior Advisor of Accolon

“Oh we have to go, Arthur. We must,” Gwen begged, “Look! Merlin invited us!”

Arthur sighed, “Fine. We’ll go. I know how much you love a party.” She beamed at him.

...

The Brakenhold keep was… different. Apparently Merlin’s early birthday present was a new castle. In an act of magic rumored to be ‘On par with Cornelius Sigan himself’ a giant stone castle stood where the Brakenhold keep had once been. 

The Brakenhold Castle was full of elegant lines, matched with hardy defensive measures. Lavish decorations hid spots for archers, and the deep moat was filled with swans and frogs when it wasn’t keeping enemy soldiers out. 

It was...impressive, Arthur grudgingly admitted. Matched Morgana’s personality perfectly, absolutely stunning until you tried to attack, then it quickly turned deadly. Gwen thought it was sweet. No one would doubt that Accolon was a different kingdom now. 

Arthur and Gwen entered the Great Hall where the party was being held. It was lit by a hundred balls of burning blue light, matching the blue flowers bedecking the halls. Arthur always felt awkward at social events, this one especially because   
1)He didn’t know anyone  
2)Magic was everywhere   
3)He wasn’t the center of attention for once  
An orchestra was playing in the corner, and many of the shining nobility were dancing on the floor. Gwen dragged him over to it. Arthur led her through several waltzes, wishing he could leave after ever one. 

Suddenly, the dance called for everyone to change partners, and a new woman was in Arthur’s arms. 

“Hello,” she said. “I’m Princess Mithian.”

“King Arthur, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“The honor is all mine, Your Majesty.”

Arthur stumbles his way through smalltalk, hoping Gwen was having a better time than him. 

Gwen looked into the face of the lord who was leading her (clumsily) through the steps of the dance. 

“Merlin!”

He smiled at her, “Hello, Gwen. Enjoying the party?”

“I love to dance, though Arthur’s not having fun.”

“I imagine,” Merlin spun her. “Him? Not being the center of attention. Must be painful.”

Gwen laughed, and they fell into easy conversation. 

Night fell. The party ended. Those from Camelot returned home. 

Years passed, and neither Morgana or Merlin aged. The Immortal Queen, they called her. Accolon was a holdout of magic, where myths and legends walks the earth. Soon, people stopped being born with magic, and it faded into myths. 

Merlin and Morgana used their powers to hide their kingdom, one of the most advanced spells to ever take form. History forgot them, but they never forgot each other. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope, merlin never remembers. and if he could, would he really want to? 
> 
> if you've made it this far, please let me know what you think, this is my first longer fic.


End file.
